


Can’t Do This Anymore pt 1 & 2

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader is slightly insecure about her body.





	Can’t Do This Anymore pt 1 & 2

I knew I wasn't a very skinny girl. I knew I had meat on my bones and I loved that about myself. But, seeing him flirt with all of these skinny twigs made me hate my body. I hated how he never gave me the same attention he gave to those skinny girls. They looked like they starved themselves.   
We were at a bar after finishing up a case. It was Dean's turn to buy drinks, he was up at the bar getting me another beer after I downed the first one when Sam left the table to go 'chat' with some woman. "Alright sweetheart what's going on? You've been irritated since we got here." Dean said setting my beer down in front of me before taking his seat across from me. I took a swig of my beer before answering him. "I'm not good enough. He can go screw himself." I blurted out still staring daggers in Sam's direction, Dean turned around to see what I was looking at. "{Y/N}, sweetie, stop sulking and go speak with him." I snapped my eyes to Dean's and narrowed them. "Your brother is an ignorant ass. I am not speaking to him when all he wants his skinny twigs for the night." I downed the rest of my beer and stood up. "Fine. I know how to get his attention on you." Dean said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me with him towards the dance floor. "Dean. What are you doing?" I whispered unsure of what he was doing. "Just go with it." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and swaying me from side to side. I shrugged my shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So is this the plan? If you wanted to dance you could've asked." I said playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Dean laughed and pulled me closer. "I'm trying to get his attention for you." I sighed and shook my head. Two can play this game. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed Dean's cheek. He smiled and held me close. "You're amazing. Don't let Sam's stupidity ruin your beautiful personality. You are beautiful just the way you are." He whispered in my ear before letting go and walking away. I smiled and walked out of the bar and to my car.   
I had made it back to the bunker in record time. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I was standing at the sink filling my cup when I heard the giggling. I turned the faucet off and walked toward the hallway as silently as I could. The giggles still continued. I walked toward the direction the giggles were coming from. I stopped outside of the viewing room where I could see two figures on the couch sitting very close. I heard Sam's chuckle, I dropped my glass and ran to my room slamming the door. I slid down the wall crying. I heard a knock on my door. "{Y/N}, please open the door." Sam's voice came from the other side of my door. "Go away!" I screamed making sure I locked it. "{Y/N} please, please don't be mad. Let me in so we can talk." Sam begged. "No! Go back to that skinny bitch you were giggling with you ass!" I got up and ran to my bed putting my pillow over my head to block his voice out and to muffle the sobs that escaped my lips.   
I heard boots walk up to my door, then my door slowly opening and closing before it was being locked again. "{Y/N}? Are you awake?" Dean whispered as he sat on my bed rubbing back. "I hate him Dean. I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't stay here anymore." I said between tears falling down my cheeks. Dean laid next to me still rubbing my back. "You're not leaving. You're just upset. Sleep on it and we'll talk in the morning. I'll stay in here tonight." I shook my head. "Go to your own room Dean. I'm fine." I said, my voice almost a whisper. "You're lying. Now hush and go to sleep. I'll make pancakes in the morning. Love ya girl. Get some sleep." I felt Dean lay next to me and pull me close to him, within seconds I was out.   
I woke in the morning to a cold bed. I groaned and rolled over and checked my clock, 8:15 AM. I sighed getting up and finding sweatpants and a shirt to wear. I made my way to the kitchen to find Dean putting pancakes onto a plate. "Morning Dean." I mumbled grabbing a cup of coffee "Morning beautiful. I made pancakes just like I said." I smiled and sat at the table sipping my coffee. "You didn't have too Dean." He shook his head and set the plate in front of me. I smiled my thanks and began to eat. I dropped my fork and stared at Dean with sad eyes. "Is he still here?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper. Dean nodded his head. "Is he up?" I asked scooting my chair back away from the table. Dean grabbed my wrist. "{Y/N}, calm down. He's out for his jog and the girl left earlier." He said not letting go until I moved closer to the table. He sighed and shook his head. "Dean. Please. Just let me go back to my room before he gets back." Dean sighed and waved me off. "Thank you." I sad getting up and running to my room as the bunker door opened.   
I stepped out of my room a few hours later and crept toward the viewing room in hopes of avoiding Sam. "You need to speak to her." I heard Dean's voice. "I tried. She told me to leave." Sam answered. "I don't care if you have to break her damn door down. Talk to her Sam. You hurt her. You hurt her bad." I heard someone sigh. "I know Dean."I sat against the wall watching them argue. " No Sam. You don't know. She wants to leave because you hurt her." I watched Sam stop pacing and stare at Dean. " I had no idea." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "She loves you, you gigantic moron. She hates the fact that she's not skinny enough to get your attention." Sam's jaw dropped. "She's not fat. Why would… I need to talk to her now." I seen Sam start to turn towards the door, I got up an ran to my room shutting the door.   
A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door. "{Y/N} may I come in." Sam said before slowly turning the doorknob. I was laying face down on my bed, face buried into my pillow. "What do you want Samuel." I said slightly lifting my face from my pillow. "I um… I wanted to talk to you." I felt my bed dip, I sat up holding my pillow to my chest. "Talk. You don't have long." I said crossing my legs. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wish I knew before. Please don't leave." I watched his face go between pain and confusion. "It doesn't matter I'm leaving anyways. I need a change of scenery and I need a new start." I said hugging my pillow closer to me. "Don't go. I'm sorry. I didn't think you shared the same feelings as me. I'm sorry I made you feel so horrible about yourself. I am so sorry. I love you. Please don't go." He placed his hand on my leg and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I shook my head. "It's ok Sam. I'm still going. I need a fresh start and I can't do that if I'm here. Besides it's about time I left you and Dean anyways. You no longer need my help." I stood up and walked to my bag picking it up. "No {Y/N}, please don't. We need you here. I need you here. Please. Stay." He grabbed my shoulders gently holding me in place. I gently removed his hands and walked to my door opening it. "No Sam. I'm leaving. You can have all the skinny girls you want. I need to move on. Goodbye Sammy. " I walked out of the bunker and to my car, I placed my bag in the trunk and sat in the drivers seat trying to calm myself down. "So you're really leaving." Dean said leaning into my window. I nodded my head. "Yeah Dean, I'm leaving. I need a new start. Take care of yourself and Sam." I started my car and backed out of the garage. As I pulled away I seen Sam run out of the garage and stand there watching me drive away. 

Part 2  
It's been five months since I left the Winchesters. Dean and I kept in constant contact while Sam would message and call me. I ignored all of them, I didn't want to talk with him. Guess you could say I'm still upset about what happened.   
I had been working a case in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I've been going around town trying to get clues on to what it could be that I was hunting. I had gotten a tip from a local who had told me about an old run down house on the edge of town. I decided to check it out after it had gotten dark, I was thinking that no one would be there. I was wrong. As soon as I stepped foot on the back Porch I was flooded with lights and people yelling at me to stay still, don't move, put my hands above my head, so on and such. I sighed and did as I was told to, they placed me in the back of one of the cruisers and drove me to the police station.  
They left me in an interview room with a styrofoam cup, so being bored with nothing to do I ripped up the cup. One of the cops who yelled instructions at me walked in and sat across from me. "Well officer, when do I get my phone call? I'd love to call my supervisor." He snorted. "I don't think you understand miss. You were caught-" I cut him off my throwing a piece of the cup at him. "I got caught trespassing. Blah, blah, blah. Cut to the chase and let me call my supervisor so I can sit in a cell for god knows how long." I leaned back in my chair and watched him. He sighed and nodded his head. "Fine call your supervisor." I smiled and nodded my head as he walked out. He came back a few moments later with a phone, I dialed the only person's number I knew I could trust to come help me. I called Dean. It rang three times before he picked up. "You got Barton." His voice almost made me tear up, I hadn't spoke to him in so long. "Dean. I need your help. I'm in jail for trespassing. You’re my supervisor, these backwoods cops don't believe me. Please." I heard him sigh. "Yeah, I'll come help. I owe still owe you." He chuckled, I couldn't help but laugh. "Great. Thanks. I'm in Tulsa." "We'll be there in a few hours, you're lucky we were close by." I smiled. "Well, thanks sir. I appreciate it." I heard him laugh before I hung up, I looked at the cop. "Take me to my cell five-o." I said holding my wrist out for him to place the handcuffs on.   
I was laying on the hard cot in my cell when footsteps approached, I sat up an seen my arresting cop, Dean, and Sam walking my way. I stood up and walked to the bars. "My hero, come to save the day." I said with a fake southern bell accent. Dean smiled and waited while the cop opened the cell door. "Listen trouble, they know about our investigation and they said they won arrest you again as long as you do what your suppose to." Dean said stepping toward me and hugging me once the cop left the room. "Sorry for dragging you guys down here to come bail me out. But, I really appreciate it. I'd love to chat but I've got a possible siren case to work on." I stepped by Sam avoiding looking at him. "We're working on it with you." Dean said walking up beside me while Sam hung in the back. "Fine. But get your own room, I'm not dealing with your lazy no researching ass." I said shoving Dean lightly. We left the station and head straight for my motel room so I could brief them on what I had.   
"Sounds like a siren, but I'm not sure. I'll do some digging tomorrow." Sam said, I nodded my head and began to pack all my things up. "Well, besides the tension it's great to see you {Y/N}. We'll talk more tomorrow." Dean said grabbing his jacket and walking out, Sam lingered for a moment before walking out. I took in a giant sigh, as much as I didn't want to see Sam I knew I needed his and Dean's help for this case, especially after I got arrested.   
We had staked out the house to see when the cops would be doing their rounds. We had taken the opportunity to enter the house once a police cruiser was three blocks away. Once we entered the house, the first thing I noticed were the lit candles that littered the floor and around the house. I motioned to Dean that I was going upstairs, he nodded his head. As I made my way up the stairs I turned the corner to see a very good looking guy standing there. "Hey beautiful." He was leaning against the wall, he had hazel eyes and short brown hair. "Hey." He smiled and took a step toward me, I backed up against the wall. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Um… Just looking around." I said glancing around for a way out of this situation, he took another step an had me pinned against the wall, his face was just inches from mine. "What were you looking for?" He stared into my eyes and there was nothing I could do but stare back. "Nothing. But, I found you." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, I let him kiss me for a few minutes, I know we needed someone to be bait so we could kill him. I just didn't want it to be me. I pushed him away and tried to squeeze past him, he grabbed my wrist and whispered. "You're gonna go downstairs and act like nothing happened and you're going to tell the two you came with that there's nothing here." I nodded my head and did as he said.   
Once I reached the bottom both Sam and Dean were standing there. "Find anything?" Sam asked. I shook my head and walked toward the back door, Sam grabbed my wrist and held my face with his other hand gently. I looked at him then tore out of his grip and walked outside "{Y/N}, what happened up there?" Dean asked as we walked to the car. "Nothing." I said and stood in the yard looking up at a window. "Come on, {Y/N}, let's go." Dean said sounding far away. I seen a movement out if the corner of my eye and walked toward it. The siren was standing there. "Good job. Now I want you to stay here and when they call for you, don't answer." I nodded my head. "{Y/N}! Where'd you go?" Dean yelled. I heard footsteps getting closer. I stayed put and waited for the boys to get there. "Soon." Was all the siren said. Sam was the first to get there, he immediately pulled his gun out and pointed it at him. "Let her go." The siren laughed. "Oh dear boy, she's already mine." Sam shook his head, I seen Dean standing behind him. "Attack Sam." Was all I heard and then I had Sam pinned to the ground. He was trying to push me off so he could take control of the situation, I kept him there until a sharp pain was cut into my side. I rolled off Sam and held my side, I lifted my fingers in front of my face and seen they were covered in blood. I groaned and felt more pressure being added to my wound. "Breath {Y/N}, it's ok." Sam's voice reached my ears. "You didn't have to cut so deep Dean." Sam said practically yelling at Dean. "I didn't mean to. Let's just get her back to the room and patch her up." I glanced around as Sam picked me up, I put one arm around his neck as he carried me to the car. "I'm sorry." I whispered before I fell asleep.   
I woke to another sharp pain in my side. "Damn it!" I said trying to get up. Instantly there was a hand on my shoulder pushing me down. "Don't move, I'm finishing up the stitches." Sam said, I sighed and listened to him. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you or anything. I'm sorry." I said on the verge of tears. "Shhh. I know… I'm sorry too, I didn't know and I'm sorry." I felt the tape being placed over the bandage he had created. "It's ok. I don't hate you." I slowly sat up and looked at him, he had tear stains on his his cheeks, I slowly placed my hand on his cheek, he leaned into my touch and placed his hand over mine. Suddenly the door opened and Dean walked in. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, I could hear the smile in his voice. I moved away from Sam and shook my head laughing. "No Dean. You aren't." He nodded his head and had his classic smirk plastered into his lips. "No, I think I definitely interrupted some sort of moment." I rolled my eyes and put my jacket on. "Are you leaving?" Sam asked looking a little disappointed. "Yeah. The case is over, so I should leave, you know, hunters life, always moving, always looking for another monster to gank." He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Sure. Will we see you again or are you going to disappear for another five months?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess you'll find out." I smiled and walked outside to my car. As I drove away, I glanced in my review mirror and seen Sam standing there. Yet again, he watched me leave him and Dean behind.


End file.
